


Sleep in Peace

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 16:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20838872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: ||One-Shot||Carol & Therese going to bed.





	Sleep in Peace

Therese kicked off her brown pair of moccasin slippers underneath the bed and pulled out the pink satin comforter from her side to climb and crawl over to Carol, who had been laying with her hand pressing against the side of her face. She pulled Therese closer and they kissed each other repeatedly, good-night.

Carol moved one polished hand and began to rub Therese’s periwinkle silk-clad back. She briefly turned around to switch off the light. Therese laid beside her, draping her arm around the blonde’s waist. She sighed softly through the darkness and could feel the pulsing of her heartbeat.

They fell asleep in each other’s arms with perfect ease.


End file.
